Venerate
by Dally-Fang
Summary: Draco's eyes fluttered, and he stared curiously at their hands. Instead of shrugging it off, he relished in the way her warm hands soothed his pain. He went back to sleep. Madam Pomfrey stalked in, a smug smile on her lips. She shook her head. I knew it, she thought, and she shuffled away.


_**Venerate **_

_**Edited: February 14-16, 2012**_

* * *

><p><strong>Venerate<strong>

The corn-silk radiance of the seething sun swarmed Hermione's exposed creamy-tinted flesh as she stretched languidly like a feline on the grass. Her brilliant hazel eyes were half-closed as the soothing breeze licked her skin greedily. She reclined, eyes closed, breaths slow and steady, as the sounds of the rippling waves crawled up her ears and lulled her to bliss. Her massive golden-brown ringlets cascaded over her uniform clad shoulders, and she touched them with her fingertips, before she laid on the emerald ground.

"Happy Valentine's day!"

Groaning unhappily, she stirred on the ground, her hand twitching violently at the interruption. Her eyes snapped open, revealing two burly orbs of flames that had erupted from their hidden pits. She narrowed her eyes, whirling around to see a couple snogging in front of her. Watching them, a gleam of disgust and longing flittered across her eyes, before she turned. Her heart was throbbing and her face had fallen, before she snorted unladylike.

Why was Valentine's day so important? It was just a bunch of stress and worry over wondering whether or not your fancy was going to send something, or if someone liked you. Honestly it was stupid, she thought. It was hardly a holiday.

And as she thought this a wave of pure longing washed over her petite body and denial attached itself to her mind. With this in mind she laid back on the ground as she sealed her eyes shut.

Across from her, sitting languidly on a stray bench, was Draco Malfoy. His sterling gaze was fixated intently onto her minuscule, yet slender form that was slumped gracefully on the grass.

He watched, with interest seeping through his cold eyes, as the humid air teased her beautiful long hair and swayed it easily onto her face. Her angelic-looking features were relaxed, and a wave of glee penetrated his frigid stare, causing his eyes to lower and soften gradually, although his face was perfectly stony.

The comers of his mouth twitched upwards before he sighed and stood up. He sauntered to the Owlry, his fingers fidgeting inside his dark robe with a piece of parchment.

A hasty tapping interrupted her peaceful slumber as a shadow of onyx fluttered above her sallow eyelids. Groaning mentally, she opened her eyes, and blinked rapidly, her half glazed eyes focusing on the ample eagle-owl that was fluttering its large wings. It hooted noisily, its foot sticking out. Hermione smiled pensively as she grabbed the parchment, wondering silently who's eagle-owl this was. She opened it nervously, eyes blazing with newfound hope.

_Red roses whisper adoration;_

_And white roses breathe lasting love._

_Its silky caress reminds me of yours,_

_Their rich essence, their beautiful form, remind me of yours._

_And so, I give you this, a minuscule gift professing my infatuation._

_A blossoming rose, its petals as white as a dove,_

_And a flush lays gracefully on it, murmuring a strong attraction._

Attached onto the parchment was a white rose with a bright flush on its petals. Hermione's eyes were wide with excitement and happiness, and she felt in the pit of her stomach a swirling wind of emotions, and her eyes were glinting intelligently. In her throat there was a strange runty lump forming, and she nearly squealed, but she was Hermione so she merely smiled.

Maybe Valentine's day wasn't so bad.

Sitting in the same place was Draco Malfoy and his eyes were soft with an internal smile. His frigid eyes were like two glistening stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Attachment<strong>

"Well, if it isn't Potty and Weasel," Draco sneered, his pleasant features contorting with a twisted smirk. His hands were inside his dark cloak, his fingers grazing his wand, while his steely eyes impaled Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley's enraged gazes. Ron's entire face was flushed with a violent tint of crimson that clashed with his hair while his fists clenched and his teeth gritted.

"I didn't know a Weasley would be allowed here. As poor as you are it's a wonder you can actually attend Hogwarts."

Ron's nostrils flared and he charged, wand poised threateningly, vibrant emerald sparks floating out of them. Draco merely smirked smugly, wand extended menacingly, while his stance was guarded and watchful.

"Ron, stop!" Hermione hollered as she sprinted toward the angry red-head, her breaths brisk and short. She grabbed him, eyes shining with anxiety. "Stop!" she screamed, and motioned Harry to help, which he did.

Draco's eyes grazed her face as she scolded Ron, and so Draco smirked and snickered noisily. At that sound, she whirled around, eyes flashing with unadulterated anger.

"And you, Malfoy, should shut your mouth. You don't have to be a git all the time..."

Draco toned her out, catching her gaze, and holding it as a strange attachment to her eyes and herself formed in his brain. He loved watching her eyes flare with explosive fire as her face spilled raw emotions.

"Malfoy!" she yelled. "Are you listening?"

"I don't need to listen to you, Granger." Turning, he stalked proudly as his relaxed demeanor left them speechless.

Since when did mudblood change to Granger?

* * *

><p><strong>Lust and Love<strong>

Her soft pants of breath escaped her rosy-tinged lips as her body stayed flushed against Draco's firm grasp. His arms were enclosed around her slender waist, while his softened eyes lingered on her own, before they strayed toward her soft lips. He leaned forward, his forehead resting on hers, as her mouth parted slightly. Draco closed his eyes, breathing shallowly, as his lips grazed her smooth flesh. His warm lips lingered, emitting a gasp from Hermione, as her eyes fluttered against her flustered cheeks.

"Malfoy."

"Just stay." So she did, her mind whirling quickly as her heart thrashed against her chest, and butterflies licked the pit of her stomach.

His eyes snapped open and exposed Draco's eyes, which were simmering with love and lust. Hermione blushed brightly, nervously licking her lips, and as she did this Draco's eyes trailed her lips. A pensive expression flittered across his face, before it cleared and a determined shine formed in his eyes.

He leaned, surprising Hermione, and pressed his lips gently to her own. His hands tangled themselves to her wild tresses as he pushed her body to his loosely.

Hermione's mid spun and for a moment she closed her eyes, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck, as their lips moved gently, both savoring the sweet blissful moment and the taste of each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Emotion<strong>

Raw emotions penetrated his head and stirred his heart from it's profound depths as he watched Weasley placing his arm around her shoulders. He watched, anger seeping into his porcelain-tinted flesh, as she laughed merrily, throwing back her hair while the lucent light enhanced her natural beauty. Her eyes danced with intelligence, which intertwined with pure joy.

Jealousy and envy stirred in his heart and clogged his throat with a broad lump. His fingers twitched violently, his eyes blazing with danger, while his shoulders slumped.

He absolutely loathed emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>Nice<strong>

Sterling eyes trailed her spender form as she waltzed gracefully, carrying a large book between her arms, while swiftly tucking a ringlet that was obscuring her focus. Her hazel eyes were narrowed as her fingertips grazed the massive spines of advanced transfiguration, before she choose one that was perched upon a high shelf.

Internally, she groaned, forgetting momentarily that she was a witch. She placed herself in the right angle, placing her tip toes onto the second shelf, before she stretched her body languidly toward the book. She looked up and nearly yanked her hair out, she was still too small.

Draco watched and an amused glint shone lucidly in his normally frigid stare. Reclining slightly, he dipped his head, a thought stirring from their dark depths.

Help her, it said, and so he did.

He stood up, feet tapping silently against the floor, and his form slowly merged with the shadows that danced on the dimmed walls.

"Stupid shelf," Hermione said audibly, glaring at the large offending object. Draco chuckled, and Hermione spun, hand on chest, feet slipping from the shelf, before she stumbled. Draco hastily caught her, his long, muscled arms wrapped protectively around her thin waist, while her arms were securely placed on his neck. Her warm gaze caught his and he stared back, chill against seething warmth, good against supposed evil.

His eyes greedily drank her exquisite facial features: her slender eyebrows, her feathery flesh, her innocent-looking hazel eyes, her salmon-tinted cheeks, and her naturally pouty lips. Merlin, they look soft. And his body leaned toward her as her lips opened up slightly.

"Malfoy," she uttered, blushing daintily, as her eyes lingered on his own lips and his intense gaze. His eyes murmured unspoken words, beautiful promises, and an escape to a pacific bliss.

As her whispered words flowed into his brain, he retreated, his hands speedily untangling themselves from her tiny waist. He quickly grasped the book, handed it to her, and left, leaving a flustered and confused Hermione in his trails.

Since when was Malfoy nice?

* * *

><p><strong>Tenderness<strong>

"AND THE BULDGER STRIKES MALFOY IN THE STOMACH AS HE GRABS THE SNITCH - SLYTHERIN WINS TWO HUNDRED AND SIXTY TO FIFTY!"

A roar of excitement washed over the sterling and emerald clad Slytherins as their seeker won the game. But their seeker lay on the ground, blood squirting from his arm from the rough impact of the ground while his legs were spread in weird ways. His head was adorned with large slashes while his pale skin turned even more sallow. His eyelids fluttered, but rested over his ghastly cheekbones. He lay motionless.

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw his limp body being rushed into the infirmary. She muttered an excuse and sauntered hurriedly to the infirmary, trying to look inconspicuous.

She opened the door as Madam Pomfry rounded on her.

"No-"

"Please," she muttered, eyes burly and wavering with concern. Madam Pomfry nodded and hurried on, Hermione sighing in her wake.

She immediately saw his platinum-blonde hair and stalked carefully toward him, her feet lightly stepping on the hard ground. She saw his fresh wounds, his encased chest, and knew that his bones were merely bruised now, since Madam Pomfrey had fixed his broken ribs. She shuffled closer and gently touched his cheek, admiring him quietly. She moved her hand to his and held it as she intertwined their fingers together. She stroked his cheek with her other hand and stared at him, tenderness shining clearly. She closed her eyes, her head lulling to the side as exhaustion weighed her down.

Draco's eyes fluttered and he stared curiously at their hands, but instead of shrugging it off, he relished in the way her warm hands soothed his pain and exposed tenderness. He went back to sleep.

Madam Pomfrey stalked in, a smug smile on her lips. She shook her head. I knew it, she thought, and she shuffled away.

* * *

><p><strong>Infatuation<strong>

Hermione Granger sat in her usual spot in the library with her feet perched below her body as her hands touched certain sentences. She then quietly murmured under her breath as she scribbled the sentence in her own words.

A sudden scrapping noise interrupted her train of thought, and she snapped her head up, glaring at the offending object. She looked up and saw Malfoy with a book in hand and his book-bag.

Rolling her eyes, she turned back to her book. Silence flowed with the occasional scraping of her quill.

Silence, she thought, and glanced from the top of her book to see Malfoy writing. She furrowed her brow but went back to her book.

Again, her curiosity edged her on and she peered at him, suddenly noticing his cropped blonde hair, his rich features, and his elegant manner of holding himself. She stared and went back reluctantly to her transfiguration book. A few minutes later, she peeked at him.

"What do you want, Granger?" Malfoy said, not looking up from his work. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. He had seen her.

"No reply, Granger. Thought Gryffindors were better than that, guess they aren't. Trust Gryffindors to let you down."

His tone of voice was layered with sarcasm, but it wasn't as malicious as before. It was just a teasing remark.

"I wasn't staring."

"Sure."

Frowning, she turned back to her book, wondering why she didn't respond. She was awfully confused. She peeked and wasn't surprised to see him staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

And in her stomach butterflies soared and thrashed, and a smile crawled up her face.

It wasn't an infatuation, she told herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Nine Misheard Conversations<strong>

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley sauntered the halls, their eyes glinting with joy as they smuggled butterbeers into the castle. Their hands were full of them, their cloaks half enclosed over them, for there was no need to be as discrete since they were walking along an abandoned hallway. The classroom doors were slammed shut, their knobs glistening dimly, as the torches that adorned the walls released a darkened shadow and a brilliant dark shade of orange upon them and the walls.

They both talked excitedly, eyes alight with mischief, before they heard an elegant male voice and a soft female one.

"Draco, I don't want to." They neared closer, their eyes widening, since Draco was Hermione's boyfriend. Pressing their ears to the door, they heard a slight shuffling noise and a dainty bang.

"Come on, Hermione, it's not that bad. See, I've been working on it." Harry and Ron's eyes immediately widened and their faces paled as shudders slithered down their backs. There was a pause before Hermione spoke again.

"You're right, it's so much better. It's not as rough as before even though it's huge."

"Again?" he asked, and Harry and Ron's faces turned a violent shade of crimson. Not on their watch, and they burst into the classroom with their wands drawn.

There in front of them was Hermione and Draco, and both of them were perched on the desk. Hermione was in mid-chew and Draco was holding a large cookie in his hands. They both had shocked expressions on their faces before Draco composed himself and Hermione glared at them furiously.

"What's happening here?" Ron demanded angrily, his wand pointed at Draco. "What were you doing to our sweet and innocent Hermione?" Draco and Hermione shared a bewildered glance.

"What do you mean, Ronald Weasley? Draco's been pestering me to try his cookies for the last few days and today I finally agreed. They're really good, a bit rough and hard at the edges, and a bit too big to be considered a cookie, but it's okay." Hermione showed them the cookie, and Ron and Harry immediately flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry, we'll be going now." With that they whirled around and stepped away, only to hear Hermione's voice again.

"What did you think we were discussing?" Ron and Harry sprinted for the door and slammed it shut. Hermione turned to Draco, who was smirking and staring at her face.

"So it's big?" he asked and Hermione blushed, nodding slightly.

"Definitely."

**The Second Time**

Ginny strolled the halls by herself with her books clutched tightly while her eyes darted to her Muggle watch frantically. She passed by a closed classroom and heard two voices - a male voice that was as smooth as velvet while the other one was female and as silky as the wind's sweet caress. She halted suddenly as she recognized the voices.

"Malfoy, why is it so hard?" Hermione asked, and Ginny's eyes widened as she leaned forward, pressing her ear to the door.

"Don't worry, Hermione, if you keep doing it, it'll get better," Malfoy soothed, his voice eerily soft.

"Fine." Ginny waited for a moment, and considered moving away, before she heard a groan.

"Draco," Hermione whined daintily. "It's not getting better, yet." Ginny's eyes were ample and her hand was twitching violently.

"Is this better?" he asked as Hermione sighed happily and moaned.

"So much better." Ginny knew she had to do something before it was too late - before it happened. She barged in.

There in front of her was Draco and Hermione, and Hermione was lying on her stomach while Draco sat beside her and fingered one of her caramel waves. Hermione was chewing on a piece of chocolate while her eyes roamed a parchment that showed difficult wand movements and enchantments. Beside her parchment was her wand.

"Oh," Ginny said, relief dripping from her voice.

"What?" Hermione asked as Ginny replied nothing and stalked off. Hermione looked at Draco, who was eyeing her piece of chocolate. Hermione smiled and gave him a piece.

"I wonder what happened," she mused as Draco laughed.

"I know."

"What is it?" she asked innocently as her eyes grew ample in size.

"Nothing." She rolled her eyes.

**The Third Time**

Dean and Seamus both shuffled to the end of the library lazily with their shoulders slumped and a half-glazed veil shrouding their eyes. Their stance was tired and exposed their exhausted behavior plainly. Seamus rubbed his eyes, yawning noisily, as people shot him evil looks. They sauntered to the back, and Dean halted Seamus from moving forward, as the sound of deep moaning flowed through the terse air.

"Don't stop, it feels so good," Hermione said as she moaned again. Dean and Seamus both glanced at each other, their eyes massive with plain disbelief. Were their ears deceiving them? Brave, courageous Hermione Granger - a beautiful bookworm, who followed rules, and hated public displays of affection - was doing what they think she was.

"Doesn't it," Draco stated, a smirk floating into his words.

"Now don't get too cocky, there are plenty of others that are better than you."

"Who?"

"Harry," she uttered, and the boys nearly spluttered indignantly. Who would have thought?

"Nobody's better than me." A loud moan was then produced by Hermione, and their ears were crimson as well as their faces, and a lump constricted their throats. They walked in hurriedly, faces ruby, while their hands played with their wands.

"Malfoy!" Draco stared at them as he continued to rub Hermione's shoulders gingerly. She smiled and moaned as he mended a knot on her shoulders. The boys instantly understood, and their jaw fell slack.

"We're leaving," they announced and they promptly left the scene as Hermione sighed.

"Honestly, I wonder what people think. These last three days people have been barging in on us." She turned her head to look at him and he snickered.

"Really, Hermione. You have no idea." She shook her head and Draco grinned, his eyebrows moving suggestively. His stormy eyes were alight with teasing as he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips then her neck, where he sucked hard.

"Draco, not here." And Draco placed a hand on his heart.

"I thought you loved me." She merely smiled.

**The Fourth Time**

McGonagall walked leisurely into the Head's common room, where she could faintly hear the sound of arguing. Curiously, she entered the hallway, her ears leading her to Hermione's room. She heard the voices now, although they weren't so loud.

"Draco, this isn't a game. It's life and right now I have to deal with another one. Yes, Draco, I do! Don't give me that look!" Hermione exclaimed. "What are you going to do? It's yours too!"

McGonagall's eyes widened and an indignant flush layered her sallow cheeks. She swallowed and leaned forward as her mind spun. Could it be Miss Granger was actually what she thought she was?

"I don't know what to do!" Minerva McGonagall narrowed her eyes, her interest peaking, as she heard these words. Why that Malfoy boy!

"Well you better do something or else I'm telling Professor Sprout." A sigh was heard, and Minerva thought this was a good time to enter. She marched right in, her eyes narrowed, while her entire demeanor transfigured back to her strict, every day one.

"What is going on here?" she demanded, but as she watched the students she noticed nothing was wrong. They were sitting in the middle of the room, and Hermione's hands fiddled with a plant and its babies correctly, while Draco fumbled with them awkwardly.

"Hello, Professor," Hermione greeted as she handed Draco the supplies. "Is there something wrong?" McGonagall glanced at them and noticed there wasn't, so she excused herself out, breathing shallowly. Hermione glanced at Draco and shrugged, while he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You know we could make-"

"Don't even mention it, Malfoy," she said as she got off his lap and grinned. It wasn't such a bad idea.

**The Fifth Time**

Draco Malfoy, Hermione Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Ginny Potter chatted as they walked to Draco and Hermione's daughter's room. Draco suddenly frowned as he saw his daughter's door closed tightly and soft murmurs whispering softly on the other side of the door. The adults stared before they shuffled nervously. They listened carefully, although all of them wanted to bolt the doors open.

"James, don't you think you should wear Muggle protection-"

"No, it'll be fine," he interrupted Tempest, and the creaking of the bed could be heard. Draco's face blazed with murderous rage, and his face turned to Harry, whose eyes were wide open.

"I'm going to kill your son," he said as he moved toward the door, only to be stopped by Hermione's petite body and the sound of his daughter. The creaking of beds and the movements of feet impaled the silence before Tempest shrieked.

"Merlin, that's huge!" she stated as surprise and awe filled her voice.

"Yeah," James confirmed, his voice smug. "Come closer." And the sound of thudding feet filled the air, while Draco's shoulders were racking with rage. Hermione also looked furious while Ginny's head was whirling with punishments and hopes that Draco wouldn't murder her child. Harry was just astonished.

"Here, all you have to do is squeeze it a little."

"Like this."

"Yeah, exactly like that." Silence flowed again, and Draco's hand was on the doorknob before they spoke again. "Again."

"Wait, I don't want to do this anymore."

"Why, it's smooth and big just like you like you requested," James said as Tempest sighed.

"I know but you don't have any Muggle protection on and it would feel weird, and think of all the risks."

"It's okay. Just do it, nothing bad will happen."

"Fine, but if anything bad happens it's all your fault." Finally, Draco could stand no longer and he barged into the room, his fists clenched, while his teeth gritted harshly, and the others trailed hurriedly behind him.

In front of him was his sixteen-year-old daughter, Tempest, and Harry's son, James, and they were playing with a large hand-made snitch. Tempest wore Muggle protection devices called helmets and padding around her head and body while James wore no protection devices. Suddenly, the snitch attacked James' stomach and he groaned while Tempest jumped up and screamed:

"I told you that you should have worn protection!"

Draco suddenly smirked and apologized to Harry and Ginny. They left the room but left the door open.

Tempest turned to James, grinning slightly. James easily grabbed her and pulled her to his lap as he banished the helmets. He kissed her lightly, grinning mischievously.

"Good thing we were experimenting with it and they didn't come earlier." Tempest nodded, smiling, as he tangled his hands in her golden locks and caressed her rosy cheeks. He gently kissed her lips again, deepening it slightly, before Tempest pulled back. Her hazel eyes were twinkling with amusement before she pecked his cheek, and got off his lap, as he groaned. She merely smirked a Malfoy smirk and put on Muggle protection helmets.

"Protection?" James asked, and Tempest merely nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Enchantment<strong>

Draco wandered for a moment - actually considered this, as his heart thumped garishly and thrashed violently against his broad chest - that she had placed an enchantment upon him. A flash of sallow salmon rose to his cheeks as he paced his room, running his fingers through his platinum-blond locks. His eyes blazed and he flared his nostrils as he left the Slytherin Chambers. He had to find her.

As he stalked angrily, he crashed into a petite object.

"Granger!" he exclaimed. "What in Merlin's name did you do to me?" Hermione looked up, her face contorted with confusion.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she clutched her books tightly.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" she asked, venom dripping from her silky voice.

"The enchantment that you placed on me."

Hermione's lips quivered with suppressed laughter and she raised a slender eyebrow questioningly. She no longer glared, but a slight pensive look lingered eagerly onto her face.

"Malfoy, I did not place an enchantment on you."

"Then why am I feeling like this. Only an enchantment could have done this and I know it was you, Granger." Malfoy glared at her and she glared back, quickly picking a decision. She propped herself on her tip toes and kissed him gingerly on the lips. Draco stood, stunned from the beginning of his head to the tips of his fingertips, before he responded. Hermione abruptly pushed away.

"See if it was an enchantment you would have fallen in love with me." With that she spun around and left, leaving Malfoy alone with his thoughts.

She's wrong, I did fall in love with her, he thought as he smirked and went to the Slytherin Chambers.

* * *

><p><strong>Sentiment<strong>

His hands caught hers under the moonlight as his ragged breaths fanned across her ivory-tinted flesh. She laid beside him, her eyes alight with the runty stars that released a ray of silver incandescence upon her face.

"Gran-"

"Hermione."

"What?"

"My name is Hermione," she stated quietly as she twisted her body to face him, while she propped her elbow on the emerald grass. He raised an eyebrow inquiringly, his lips twitching as an amused glint swarmed his dilated pupils.

"And?" he asked.

"And I want you to call me that," she uttered clearly, glaring silently at him as he merely chuckled.

"Fine, Hermione. Do you want to go to Hogsmead with me next week?"

His eyes were gazing directly at hers, and he offered a brief smile, before silence met his answer. He looked at her pensive expression, and turned away, hurt flashing in his stormy irises.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes," she repeated as she leaned on his shoulder and intertwined her fingers with his. He smiled, silently thanking sentiments under his breath as a soothing breeze licked their flesh.

* * *

><p><strong>Desire<strong>

Draco Malfoy was always in a control of a situation, always calm, pacific almost, or he was nearly always controlled with his anger and annoyance, which never shone through his eyes or penetrated his mental wall; but today was an exception. The always smirking, sneering blonde, was frowning, his fingertips rapping loudly against the table, only to be met with a shrill shush. He nearly yanked his hair out of his head, nearly smashed his fist in agitation, but instead his lips thinned into a straight line and his leg wobbled.

"Hermione," he started as she shushed him noisily and continued to read with her head bent, her fingers trailing lines, while her lips - Merlin her lips - were bitten instinctively. She flipped a page, murmuring a phrase under her breath, before she scribbled in her elegant scripture the response. Merlin, the essay wasn't even due this week!

Draco, being a Malfoy - a man, who was taught from the beginning of his life that if he wanted something he should strive hard to achieve it - grabbed her book and chucked it behind his shoulders. He smirked smugly, turning back to Hermione. His smirk, however was quickly wiped off his face, as he watched, clearly stunned, as she grasped another massive book and started to read it.

Frowning, he grazed her cheek lightly and touched her hair, pulling her onto his lap. She opened her mouth, wanting to argue, before he pressed his lips to hers. His hands trailed her smooth back, tangling themselves in her soft curls, before he held her rosy cheek with one of his hands. Hermione panted, and pulled away, as he nibbled on her neck. He stopped, smiling at her, before he furrowed his light brows. She removed herself from his lap and positioned herself on the chair beside him. She grasped her book and began reading again, a smile playing on her lips as he groaned audibly.

"Hermione," he said, his voice dripping with the desire to rip the book out of her hand, to laugh, to tease her playfully, to run his hands through her hands, and to kiss her passionately.

But, of course, books always came before him. He groaned and smacked his head on the table as Hermione giggled evilly and tangled her hands in his locks. She kissed his cheek.

"If you behave I'll finish in an hour." He was very tempted to groan, but shut his mouth, since he knew one of hour of reading was a short amount of time for Hermione.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The rest of the nine misheard conversations will be posted later this week. Please review to tell me how I did on my first Harry Potter fan fiction.<strong>_

**Appreciation**

Hermione sat in class, her hand propped upon the table as her quill hurriedly scratched answers. She wrote word-for-word the correct passage, the response, and even started her essay before, sadly, her quill's point snapped in half. It resounded inaudibly in the room, and she mentally cussed as she realized this was her only tool and now it was broken. She sighed just as a pale hand dropped another quill in front of her face. She turned to her side and saw Malfoy staring at her, his hand opened in front of her, before he scribbled on his parchment again.

She looked down at the quill and smiled brightly. Hermione always appreciated anyone's help with her academic problems. She scribbled on a piece of parchment, showing Malfoy, before she went back to essay.

Thanks.

And Malfoy looked over to see her writing furiously, her eyes narrowed on concentration, as she fingered a golden-brown ringlet and wrote once more. He went back to his essay, heart thumping lighter than before.

* * *

><p><strong>Yearning<strong>

His fingers twitched furiously as Hermione's caramel ringlets were pulled into a bun. He watched as his entire being yearned and longed to put run his fingers through her hair, as he murmured sweet nothings into her ears, while his fingers trailed her feathery-soft flesh.

He abruptly stood up as he saw her friends leave. Stalking toward her, he snuck up behind her, before he grasped her wrist and spun her around. He kissed her gently, his lips savoring the sweet essence that lingered on her lips, before his tongue probed her lips, begging for entrance. She allowed him, a bit hesitantly, and he knew by the way her hands moved innocently that she was hardly ever kissed. He pulled back and stared into her eyes, before he kissed the hollow of her throat.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Hermione blushed, and Draco knew that this wasn't a fling, it was so much more.


End file.
